


Forelsket

by artificialmac



Series: Foreign Word Fics [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, Foreign Word Fics, Ice Skating, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, fwf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Forelsket (Norwegian) – That intoxicatingly euphoric feeling you experience when you’re first falling in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my series of one-shots inspired by foreign words with no English translation.

David was good at a lot of things.

His makeup skills only got better with age, and his fashion sense was impeccable.

But when it came to ice skating, that was a whole different story.

He had gotten a call from Sutan at 8 am. David had groaned while he snatched his phone from the nightstand, and hit accept.

David’s voice was still gritty from sleep, Sutan’s on the other hand was giddy and light, far too happy for this early in the morning. “Go to your window.”

“What, why?”

“Just do it!”

“Ok Shia Labeouf, give me a second.” David got up slowly and popped his neck and back, wincing. He walked over to the window and looked out at the hotel parking lot. He smiled a little at the layer of white that covered everything.

“Rave it snowed last night!” David could practically hear Sutan jumping up and down.

“We are in Colorado in the middle of winter, of course it snowed.”

“But Rave it snowed and our show got cancelled…” Sutan trailed off, trying to get David to understand something.

“And?”

“In the words of Disney’s ice queen, do you wanna build a snowman?”

“You are an idiot.”

“So you don’t?”

David sighed into the phone, “It was Anna that sang that song, not Elsa.”

“Ok, I’ll see you in the lobby in ten minutes!” Sutan hung up the phone excitedly.

David sighed again and began to bundle up, fighting a grin.

….

Sutan greeted him in the lobby with the biggest smile David had ever seen.

They walked out across the parking lot, to an empty plot of land next to the hotel. All the while Sutan was rambling about what they were going to do. When they came to a stop in the middle of the field and Sutan was still talking, David looked around at the snow and got an idea.

Sutan only realized what David was doing after it was too late. The snowball hit him straight in the mouth. He spit it out and lunged at the ground, forming snowballs as quickly as possible. David saw his determined face and ran away. Sutan followed him closely, pelting David’s back with snowballs. The two only stopped when they were both out of breath from laughing too hard.

When he looked up, David had no idea where they were. There were trees all around them, and no sign of the field or hotel. He was beginning to get worried when he heard Sutan’s loud gasp. He turned in Sutan’s direction, and was greeted by Sutan walking towards a frozen lake.

“What are you doing Sutan?”

Sutan stepped out on the ice with little to no difficulty. His lithe body was perfectly proportioned to fly across the ice in intricate patterns, and doing tricks here and there. David watched in awe and horror.

Sutan motioned for David to join him, and the younger man cursed in his head. ‘Fuck it’ he thought, and stepped out onto the ice. A few seconds later he face planted onto the cold unforgiving floor.

Sutan skated over to him, hardly holding back his laughter. “Careful, its slippery.”

“Fuck you.”

Sutan laughed and held out his hands, pulling David up. After two seconds of being upright, he nearly fell over again. Sutan caught him and laughed again. “Have you never been skating before?”

David hoped his blush would just be seen as his face being cold, but Sutan noticed.

“You haven’t? Really?”

“Well I have, just not on a lake, with no skates. Speaking of which, this is very dangerous. We don’t know how thin the ice is.”

“Its fine, it hasn’t broken yet has it?”

Sutan jumped up and down on the ice testing it. David’s heart beat faster with each touch of Sutan’s feet to the ground. Sutan then skated away gracefully and spun around. He had a smile on his face that could melt the ice he was standing on, and David tried to ignore the warm feeling in his stomach at the sight.

When Sutan noticed David not moving, he skated over and grabbed his hands. David tried to protest, but Sutan pulled him along and spun him around. David almost fell several times, but Sutan’s arms were surprisingly strong around him. David continued to ignore the flutter in his chest when their limbs brushed.

After thirty or so minutes, David finally got the hang of it and began to twirl around hesitantly. Sutan watched him struggle and gave a few tips here and there. They danced around each other, laughing and throwing snow until the sun went down.

David noticed the lack of light and called out to Sutan, who was jumping like an Olympic athlete. His voice startled Sutan, and he found himself falling to the ground, and his foot twisting in a way that was definitely not supposed to twist. David rushed over to him.

“Shit, are you ok?”

Sutan was wincing and trying to move his foot. “I don’t know.” A second later, Sutan found himself in a pair of strong arms. David had picked him up, and was now carrying him off of the lake. Sutan tried to protest, but a look from David shut him up.

David carried him all the way to the hotel. Sutan felt David’s arms trembling. “You can put me down. Its fine, really I feel better.” David ignored him and carried Sutan to the elevator and all the way to his room, until he placed him lightly on the bed. He then began to rush about the room grabbing pillows and blankets. He propped Sutan up along with his injured foot.

“Rave you don’t have to do all of this, I’m fine. My foot already feels better look.” Sutan moved his foot, and tried to hold back the face he desperately wanted to make. David wasn’t buying it. He left the room and returned moments later with four more pillows, a bucket of ice, and bandages. Sutan laughed at him, but didn’t try to protest, as David wrapped his foot and propped him up even more. When David was satisfied with his work, he crawled up next to Sutan on the bed with a single pillow in his hand. He curled up against Sutan’s fortress of pillows and watched him. Sutan gave him a heart-melting smile and grabbed David’s hand and squeezed it lightly. “Thank you.”

David felt the pit of his stomach lurch, but he nodded and watched as Sutan fell asleep. David admired the subtle rise and fall of Sutan’s chest and unconsciously matched his breathing to the older man’s, falling into a deep sleep only minutes later.


End file.
